


the way you hurt me

by petericky



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: (very minor), ABAP era, Bondage, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Name-Calling, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petericky/pseuds/petericky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is Pete's, and only Pete's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you hurt me

**Author's Note:**

> This is total sin and I'm sorry.   
> Title from Irresistible by Fall Out Boy.

“You’re pathetic.”

Patrick whimpered, wrists pulling painfully against the ropes binding them tight to the slatted headboard as his back arched high above the inky sheets. He was beautiful, strawberries and cream on a shiny black platter, with his unblemished skin stark white where it wasn’t flushed bright red from exertion.

“Just look at you,” Pete growled, his own voice thick with the strain of maintaining the vicious snapping of his hips that Patrick had pleaded so sweetly for. He took one hand from Patrick’s hip, thumbprint left blazing over his hipbone, and raised it to swipe across the younger man’s pink, swollen lower lip. The movement was unsteady, the up-and-down sliding of Patrick’s head causing Pete to succeed only in smearing the glistening circle of saliva further around the other’s mouth.

“Still drooling over my dick when it’s buried in your ass. What a fucking cockwhore.” He slid two fingers between Patrick’s parted lips, and set up a counterpoint rhythm with his hips. Patrick felt so fucking _used_ , and he was enjoying every second of it. He sucked obediently on every insertion, cheeks hollow and eyes wide, gasping breathily each time Pete drew out. It was a filthy, beautiful sight, and Pete felt the tension in his gut coil even further. But he wasn’t done yet.

“All you want is something in every hole, isn’t it? Only ever shut your pretty mouth around a dick. I don’t think I could look myself in the eye if I was the kind of slutty you are, Trick.” He stilled his fingers, just pressing them down, conflictingly gentle, and the singer’s jaw slackened easily.

“Always ready to be fucked by something else. You spread like butter, you’re so fucking easy.”  He dragged his hand roughly down to the centre of Patrick’s still-fleshy chest, pushing down to use it as leverage.

“But only for me. Isn’t that right, Tricky? Only I get to see you like this. Only I get to fuck you like the whore you are. Because you’re _mine_ , aren’t you?” he snarled, his possession punctuated by him leaning down to suck a marking bruise onto Patrick’s creamy neck, biting hard enough to hurt. Patrick only gave a broken whine in response.

“ _Answer me_.”

“Y-yeah- Oh… Yes.”

“Glad we’re clear.” Pete smirked, before releasing Patrick’s chest in favour of wrapping a hand around the blond’s neglected cock. Although Patrick’s breathing was now less restricted, he choked like the wind had been knocked out of him, twisting under Pete against his restraints.

“You gonna come for me, slut? Come all over yourself like the messy little bitch that you are?” Pete’s hand sped up, because it wasn’t as if he wasn’t three seconds from it himself.

“Oh god I- Pete... I’m…” Patrick’s words were slurring together, face too contorted in pleasure to form anything but fragmented begging or uninhibited moans. Pete was breathing a litany of encouragement in his ear, Patrick’s sweat-darkened hair sticking to his cheek. He bit down on the other’s earlobe, hard. Patrick came with a shrill “ _ah_ ” followed by something that sounded a lot like a muffled “daddy”, and that was the last straw for Pete. He came with a rough grunt, fingers digging into Patrick’s soft hip and sure to leave a constellation of purple dots. He slumped over the younger man briefly, wishing he could just fall down right there, and sleep for weeks, but this wasn’t about him now.

On shaking arms, Pete pushed himself up, crawling off Patrick. He clumsily untied the ropes still pulling Patrick’s shoulders uncomfortably. The singer was boneless, arms now stretched flat above his head, legs still askew, fair lashes fanned across his ruddy cheeks. He was so gorgeous, and Pete never missed a moment to be grateful that he was also his. He rubbed his hands over the imprints in Patrick’s wrists, encouraging the blood back into the sore flesh, pressing gentle kisses to the ridges the binding had left. Patrick was silent.

Pete moved to hover over him again, straddling his thick thighs but resting none of his weight. He leaned forward, one hand on the mattress, one cupping Patrick’s jaw tenderly.

“Trick? You there baby? Look at me.” His tone was totally void of any of the aggression or degradation it held minutes ago. It was careful, fond.  Sky eyes opened in front of earthy brown, unfocused and dreamy, but glinting with the presence of mind Pete was searching for.

“I’m here.” Patrick whispered hoarsely, smiling softly. Pete’s smile mirrored it as he pressed their lips together, sweet, without urgency.

“I love you,” the taller man murmured into Patrick’s teeth, his soothing hands now running all over him. “I love you so much.”

“I know.” That’s why Patrick let him do this, trusted Pete to tie him up and fuck him rough and call him names, because Pete made sure he knew there was never a drop of malice in a single word or movement. He let Pete take him apart, because he knew he’d always be put back together. They kissed like that for a while, slow and lazy until Pete’s limbs finally gave out. He flopped down on his beside his husband, lifting his arm, inviting Patrick to slide in close against the halo of thorns around his neck. He felt gross, and he was sure Patrick did even more so, but they could shower later. The contact was more important.

They lay like that for a long time, Pete’s fingers sweeping over Patrick’s back like warm honey, their legs entwined like roots. Patrick’s breathing started to even out, soft huffs against Pete’s neck. Pete bent to press a kiss against his forehead.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Patrick smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> someone teach me how to write a summary


End file.
